


Willow Trees on Triton Avenue

by Xenamorph



Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [5]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Sometimes Sestiva has time to zirself, and usually ze finds zirself dawdling away in Triton.
Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552402
Kudos: 1





	Willow Trees on Triton Avenue

There was something comforting about Triton Avenue. It wasn’t the static in the air, it wasn’t the shambling noises of Haunted Minions for sure. Instead, Sestiva sought zir comfort at the various towers at the ends of the lanes. Dodging past the various undead monsters stumbling their way across the roads themselves, ze fluttered towards the foreboding tower at the end of it.

It was empty, logically Sestiva knew that was the truth because ze had defeated Sergeant Skullsplitter a while ago, but the sight of the dark windows sent a shiver up zir spine. A twelve-year old could be afforded some paranoia after all, especially one with the life of Sestiva. The tower stayed dark and still, and Sestiva drifted towards one of the willow trees. 

The long tresses of leaves dragged across the ground, blowing in the ever present rainstorm, and tangled at Sestiva’s feet until ze floated up. Not far, just enough for zir feet to clear the swaying branches. The soft _sh-sch-sh_ of the branches reminded zir of the rustle of wings in the Silent Market. Ever present and constant as soft words (to not stir those in cocoons or the larvae) were exchanged along with goods and coins. Sestiva moved towards the trunk of the tree, zir small size allowing zir to find purchase where it split off. 

Situating zirself so that zir wings were against the trunk, Sestiva wrapped zir legs around the branch to make sure ze didn’t fall off. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill loaded with some flying squid ink Cheryl had given zir, Sestiva began to sketch out the neighboring tree. Trying to capture the dynamic wind blow and the fall of rain across zir vision.

It was a habit ze had taken up semi-recently. It was easier to remember where ze was supposed to go and where ze had left things if ze drew the places. It was memorable and enjoyable for zir, gave zir a reason to dawdle and a way to remember what to tell zir fathers. Maybe if ze can finish enough drawings, zir fathers can receive a booklet of zir art.

Sestiva ripped a scrap of parchment and scribbled a note to do just that, before enchanting it and shoving it back in zir pack. Photomancy was fine, but impersonal. There was no personality in the photos, and even after completing Shutterbug’s requests, ze put down the camera and never picked it up again. But ink and parchment could tell more of movements, of personality and of perspective.

Slowly, with the wind and the rain and the rhythm of Triton that Sestiva still wasn’t used to, ze began to slowly nod off. Compounded eyes slipping shut, head lolling down as the rain lulled zir off to sleep.

But of course, a message ruins zir sleep. A piece of parchment, slightly water stained and curling at the edges, floated in front of zir face. Storm energy crackled about it and ze sighed as ze began to open it up.

The recorded voice chimed out in Sohomer Sunblade’s voice, “The mill here is one of the main sources of magical energy for all of Wizard City! The Undead sabotaged it! We have to get it running again or we’ll all be in serious trouble. Professor Balestrom helped design the Storm Mill, so he might know how to fix it. You need to go to Professor Balstrom and ask his advice. Go quickly!”

Sestiva sighed, but ze put zir journal away. There will be time for drawing later, but for now ze needed to help the city of wizards.


End file.
